cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Aka'jorir Vizsla
"what is a Mandalorian?" "A warrior who follows the Resol'nare and sticks to honour and avoids dishonour by not waging non stop war on everyone." "so who is the Mand'alor at the moment?" "I am." -A Jedi asking Aka'jor what Mandalorians are and who the Mand'alor is. Aka'jorir was born in the capital city of Sundari on the planet Mandalore in what is presumably the most powerful of all mandalorian clans which is Clan Vizsla, he was raised by Fenn Rau after his parents were killed by Death Watch thugs in a terrorist attack on mandalore, years later there would be a huge exodus in clan vizsla as they were politically split between The Protectors and Death Watch in turn creating a power struggle on Mandalore, Aka'jorir found himself in the middle of it and decided to join The Protectors as a conscript in their military. After many years and the destruction of the second death star he found himself in another political shift of power and decided to seek out the title of Mand'alor which would eventually lead him in a full out conflict against Death Watch, after the war that spanned years he finally won and claimed the title Mand'alor the Protector for himself a title which morphed eventually into Mand'alor the Last during the final Mandalorian conflict. The Exodus of Clan Vizsla Korno'skaar and Emilia had their final child which was Aka'jorir on Mandalore and a few months later Korno'skaar came to blows with his brother Pre Vizsla about The Death Watch resulting in a battle between the two resulting in Korno and his wife Emilia fleeing the Mandalore Sector to a distant planet called Carlac. The new life didn't last long as Pre sent Death Watch Assassins after them which lead to the deaths of Korno and Emilia with Aka'jorir barely managing to be saved by a Mandalorian man, as the Death Watch assassins were killed in a conflict between a Mandalorian group called The Protectors their leader rescued Aka'jorir revealing himself as Fenn Rau. Allying with The Shadow Mandalorians. "I will ally with you on one condition." "what will that be ner vod." "To make sure my people are protected from any outsider or traitor that intends to harm them." Aka'jorir talking to Rathe Gurfglider. Many years later, Aka'jorir allied with the shadow mandalorians,he was invited by rage ordo to help them with a incursion of Mandalorian traitors that had made a blockade around his base and the planet pushing an offensive on him and his House. The ensuing battle was bloody but after a few months they were victorious and The Shadow Mandalorians were merged into a bigger fold which was The Protectors. Killing his nemesis "It is me Aka'jorir, you killed my parents and you will pay." "They deserved it those cowards." "Your treachery shall be punished harshly without mercy dar'manda!." Aka'jorir warning the Death Watch member that killed his parents that he should have not have betrayed Mandalore. Aka'jorir flew to coruscant in his Kom'rk and found the Death Watch member that killed his parents all those years ago, then a battle started between the two, Aka'jorir took out his Westar-35 blaster pistols and employed his jetpack, he shot at the traitor but the he blocked his attacks and then Aka'jorir remembered the only way to kill a Death Watch member was to catch him offguard, so Aka'jorir flew to the traitor and started to punch the traitor to mandalore,then kicked him on the ground and stabbed him with the darksaber thus ending the life of a honourless traitor. Meeting Bossk "Su cuy'gar Bossk!" "Greetings warrior of Mandalore, I have heard of your exploits during the Mandalorian conflict and I must say I am impressed (translated from trandoshan)." During a trip to Tatooine Aka'jorir had to go to a meeting with Jabba the Hutt in his palace, during this meeting he met a few bounty hunters one of them being Bossk, the most famous of Trandoshan bounty hunters and they were sent on a hunting party to remove the presense of some Death Watch members. Long after their success Aka'jorir had to leave so he bid farewell to Bossk and the hunting party to head back to his home on Mandalore. Battle with a sith lord "You sith are so reckless it is unreal." -Aka'jorir insulting the sith. Aka'jorir was on Mandalore then a sith lord bursted in and challenged him, they had a long battle but the tide was turned when Aka'jorir force choked the sith to death. Having a child Soon after defeating a sith lord, Kherr Vizsla had a child and Aka'jorir transported to them and named the son Klaatu vizsla and gave them a pendant which could be used as a communication device just incase there was any trouble. Rage Ordo vs The final Death Watch leader "Your kind killed the parents and friends of my comrade Aka'jorir" "Then we shall kill you too!" Rage Ordo confronting the last leader of Death Watch Aka'jorir contacted Rage Ordo (Rathe Gurfglider) to tell him that there was something mysterious about Carlac and mentioned that none of his spies came back at all so Rage checked it out, when landing on the planet he found nothing until he walking into a nearby village, there he found littered bodies of Aka'jorir's spies that he sent. It was at this moment that the last remnants of Death Watch tried to ambush him, Rage being skilled as he is managed to fend off and kill them before coming into combat with their leader, the duel was fierce and the Death Watch leader managed to get in a few hits but nonetheless Rage found himself victorious and went back to his ship to leave to contact Aka'jorir about the incident. Adventure with Wuher MosEisley Aka'jorir went to a cantina on tatooine and found this hooded figure, it was Wuher MosEisley, he offered Aka'jorir a chance to gather some important materials for himself on tatooine, so he took it, th ey went to the dune sea and found the great pit of carkoon, they adventured for days doing missions, finding a base with starship fuel along with precious metals and then a day came that Aka'jorir had to say goodbye to one of his best friends but he promoted Wuher on Mandalore's list of honour. Trivia *Aka'jorir Vizsla was originally based off a few mandalorians including:Pre Vizsla, Bo-katan and Tal Merrik before becoming a completely original character. *Aka'jorir actually looks akmost exactly like Tor Vizsla though younger and taller along with different eye colour. *Aka'jor's name was based off the Aka'jor class shuttle. *Aka'jorir's favourite ship is the Kom'rk. * *Aka'jor changed his clan symbol from blue to black. Personality and traits "I am the Vengeance of Mandalore and you shall face justice for your crimes against it!" -A famous quote of Aka'jorir Vizsla which is often said to the enemies of Mandalore. *Aka'jorir was known to be very confident with a slight touch of maybe being a tiny bit egotistical, he was also loyal to his family and to those that saved him many years back from The Death Watch Family Aka'jorir was in Clan Vizsla but unlike the other clan members he did not prey on the weak for fun since he seen it as dishonourable and often opposed Death Watch. He was one of the children of Korno'skaar and Emelia Vizsla, he had two brothers and a sister along with a child who would someday be killed in one final conflict, his uncle was also Pre Vizsla, Pre and Korno'skaar were at extreme odds with each other which culminated with the Deaths of Korno'skaar and Emilia eventually creating a civil war and an exodus within Clan Vizsla. He also protected his wife Kherr Vizsla alot since he loved her and has often come to blows with other Mandalorians to protect her. Beliefs Aka'jorir believed that Mercenaries and the Death Watch along with the Sith should be punished for their crimes against mandalore. He was against unneccesary force which put him at odds against Death Watch and other Mandalorians such as Gar Saxon. While not being a big fan of the Jedi he did prefer them to Sith and The Death Watch. * He is known for an obsession with the Resol'nare and honour. Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Elite Army Category:Clan vizsla Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Mandalore Category:Splinter group Category:Sith hunter Category:Married Characters Category:Force Sensitive